Atlanta Survivor Camp (TV Series)
The Atlanta Survivor Camp was a base camp established in a quarry just outside the city of Atlanta, Georgia near Interstate 85. It plays a major location in Season 1 of The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Before the outbreak, the camp site was a nature park area that had a dense forest, mountain cliffs which helped form a quarry, and a lake/river or bed of water. Numerous animals such as squirrels, birds, deer, and fish all live in the area living and feeding off the vegetation. The State of Georgia most likely allowed campers and hikers to use this area as a public park space to hike, camp, fish, and rock-climb. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 After the outbreak, all refugees headed towards the city of Atlanta for safety and protection by the military. However, infected individuals also made their way to the city and completely overran the shelter and outposts. When Shane and Lori see that the city is overrun and the destruction of the military installation, they decide to set up an outpost at the quarry just outside the city. Ed, Carol, and Sophia also joined them and helped establish the campsite. Other survivors from the city and nearby area eventually see the survivors and join them at the camp site to establish a base of operations there. They used the resources in the area to continue on their daily lives such as food, water, shelter, and safety from the infected. Andrea and her sister, Amy fished on the lake, Daryl hunted squirrels, the women washed the clothes using the lake/river, and Dale mentions that the mountain cliffs provide protection since they are away from the city and loud sounds would be hard to pin-point in that location. However, the survivors occasionally have to make trips to the city for other supplies such as equipment, tools, and medicine. The zombies (after running out of "food" in the city) began to make their way into more rural areas. A walker does wander into the camp and is seen eating part of a deer, later several walkers make their way into the campsite causing several casualties and several survivors were killed or bitten. Realizing that the walkers are making their way outside of the city and that this location was compromised, the remaining survivors decided to flee to the CDC in Atlanta (with the exception of Morales who heads to Alabama to be with family). Inhabitants Comic Series Survivors *Rick Grimes - 29-year-old husband of Lori, father of Carl. Ex-Police Officer *Lori Grimes - 27-year-old wife of Rick, mother of Carl and Judith. *Carl Grimes - 6-year-old son of Rick and Lori, brother (full or half) of Judith. *Shane - Best friend of Rick Grimes, 25-year-old ex-police officer. *Glenn - 22-year-old, youngest adult in the group. Maggie's husband. Ex-Pizza Delivery Boy *Dale - 68-year-old, eldest member in the group and owner of the RV. Retired car salesman *Andrea - Amy's 26-year-old elder sister. Ex-Law Firm Clerk. *Amy - Andrea's 24-year-old younger sister. *Carol - 30-year-old mother of Sophia. Ex-Tupperware Saleswoman. *Sophia - 8-year-old daughter of Carol, best friend of Carl and the twins. *Allen - 32-year-old husband of Donna, father of the twins. Ex-Shoe Salesman. *Donna - 36-year-old wife of Allen, mother of the twins. *Ben - 4-year-old son of Allen and Donna, twin-brother of Billy. *Billy - 4-year-old son of Allen and Donna, twin-brother of Ben. *Jim - 41-year-old auto mechanic, Lost his entire family during the apocalypse. Deaths *Shane - Shot by Carl Grimes in the neck, then reanimated and shot by Rick Grimes. *Amy - Bitten on the neck and shot by Andrea before her reanimation. *Jim - Bitten on his left arm and left by a tree to reanimate as a walker. TV Series Survivors *Rick Grimes - Husband of Lori, father of Carl, former police deputy. *Lori Grimes - Wife of Rick and mother of Carl. *Carl Grimes - 12-year-old son of Rick and Lori. *Shane Walsh - Best friend of Rick, ex-officer. *Glenn - Youngest adult in the group. *Andrea - Amy's 36-year-old elder sister. *Amy - Andrea's 24-year-old younger sister. *Dale Horvath - Eldest man in the group and owner of the RV. *Carol Peletier - Mother of Sophia. Wife of Ed. *Sophia Peletier - 12-year-old daughter of Carol and Ed and best friend of Carl. *Ed Peletier - Husband of Carol and father of Sophia. *Daryl Dixon - Younger brother of Merle. *Merle Dixon - Elder brother of Daryl. *T-Dog - Last surviving African-American male in the group (up until Killer Within.) *Jacqui - African-American female who worked at Atlanta Zoning office. *Morales - Husband of Miranda and father of Louis and Eliza. *Miranda Morales - Wife of Morales and mother of Louis and Eliza. *Louis Morales - Son of Morales and Miranda and brother of Eliza. *Eliza Morales - Daughter of Morales and Miranda and sister of Louis. *Jim - Auto Mechanic who lost his entire family during the apocalypse. *Thirteen unnamed survivors- Variety of ages, genders and races. Deaths *Amy - Bitten by walker and shot by Andrea after reanimation. *Ed Peletier - Devoured by zombies and pick-axed in the head numerous amounts of times by Carol. *Thirteen unnamed people - All eaten by a group of zombies when they attacked the camp. *Jim - Bit by walker and left at a tree on the highway. Gallery Atlanta Survivor Camp 3.jpg Atlanta Survivor Camp 4.jpg Atlanta Survivor Camp 6.jpg Atlanta Survivor Camp 7.jpg Atlanta Survivor Camp.jpg Atlanta Survivor Camp 2.jpg Atlanta Survivor Camp 5.jpg Andrea, Morales, Carl.jpg vehicles in atlanta camp.jpg Shane, Carl, DAle and other survivors at camp.jpg Part of the capm.jpg Category:Locations Category:Groups